Jam Skater
|season = 5 |number = 17 |image = File:EpiSeventeen.PNG |airdate = July 3, 2012 |talent1 = Pops and Locks on Shoes with Wheels |talent2 = Trains Worms to Wiggle out of Ring |previous = Spins on Head & Puppet Kid |next = Yoyo & Whistle Champ}} is the seventeenth episode of season five of Figure It Out. It first aired July 3, 2012. Contestants *Brandon *Sophie, age 9 Panelists *Daniella Monet *Ciara Bravo *Avan Jogia *Samantha Boscarino Game play 'Brandon' Brandon's talent is "pops and locks on shoes with wheels." The only words on the It Board are "and," "on," and "with." 'Round One' Prize: $250 P.S. from Aeropostale gift certificate Clue: balloons that pop The clue comes during Daniella's turn, but the panelists figure nothing out when the round ends. Brandon wins the prize. 'Round Two' Prize: Yamaha keyboard Recap Board *It's a talent *Does it every day *What are the balloons doing? Secret Slime Action: hands on the desk Clue: wheel-shaped macaroni The round begins with Avan, but goes to Samantha when Avan gets a no. Samantha gets the word pops, and Avan is slimed for the secret slime action. Ciara, having scooted away from Avan and toward Daniella, unknowingly dodges the slime that tries to get her. Alison wins a Figure It Out triangle messenger bag. The round starts again with Samantha, but before she can ask a question, the clue comes, though not before Ciara gets the word locks. The round ends before Samantha can finish answering her question, and Brandon wins another prize. 'Round Three' Grand Prize: Trip to Great Wolf Lodge in Wisconsin Recap Board *You're doing great panel Clue: Julia draws a shoe and and a high heel shoe, and draws an arrow at the shoe and the heel The round begins with Daniella and the clue comes during Avan's turn, but the round ends right after. Jeff tells them to give their final guesses. Avan's final guess: pops and locks on heels with thumbs? Samantha's final guess: pops and locks on stage with feet? Daniella's final guess: pops and locks on heel with pasta Ciara's final guess: pops and locks on sole with the shoes Ciara manages to get the word shoes, but her overall answer is not correct, so Brandon wins the grand prize and tells them his talent. After Brandon gets his skates on, he tells Jeff the name of the sport is jam skating, which is break dancing on skates, and that he is the youngest professional. He then shows his talent. 'Sophie' Sophie's talent is "trains worms to wiggle out of ring." The only words on the It board are "to" and "of." 'Round One' Prize: Air Hogs toys Clue: jell-o The round begins with Daniella and the clue comes during Avan's turn. Just before the round ends, Avan gets the word wiggle. Sophie wins the prize. 'Round Two' Prize: Park & Sun Sports Foosball table Recap Board *She's a champion *Doesn't use tools *Not a dancer Secret Slime Action: looking at onion rings Clue: onion rings The round begins with Samantha. Ciara gets the word out and on her turn and the clue comes. Ciara also gets the word ring, the panelists are slimed for the secret slime action, Sophie is slimed for the word of honor, and Jasmine wins a Figure It Out track jacket. The round begins again with Ciara, but soon ends with the panelists not figuring anything out. Sophie wins another prize. 'Round Three' Grand Prize: Trip to Great Wolf Lodge in Wisconsin Recap Board *Doesn't wiggle something together *Not really fast Clue: a member of Clue Force 3 does the worm The round begins with Daniella, but goes to Ciara when Daniella gets a no. Ciara gets the word trains. Daniella is slimed during her second turn for having dodged the slime in round two. The clue comes during Ciara's turn and Daniella gets the word worms, the final word on the It Board. Sophie tells Jeff she is an international worm racer. She then tells them how the worm racing worked: the worms were placed in the middle of a circle or ring and the first to wiggle out of the ring won. The panelists, Jeff, and Sophie race and Sophie wins. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five